No Average Angel
by DeathDaisy2
Summary: adventures and misfortunes await wwe's newly signed diva.
1. Chapter 1

**Date written: 17 . 12 . 2011**

 **Enjoy!**

 **. . .**

~ Every person wants that moment. The Moment to shine. The moment to show people what you're made of. The moment where you'd be who you've always dreamed to be. The person who you really are. Those moments are rare well kept moment for those who dream to be. For those who can actually be… ~

"you can't be serious" the brunette deadpanned, failing to hide her excitement, she just wanted to give him a hug.

"no I'm dead serious, Ms. Mathews" Vince McMahon answered across the desk.

"yes, I accept! Thank you, you won't regret it" if she smiled any bigger, she was sure she'd break her jaw

"Welcome to the WWE", he said in a formal tone.

This time, She did hug the chairman of the WWE "oops, that was out of line" she muttered as her cheeks turned rose.

"All you've got to do is do your job" the silver haired man said as he dismissed the newly assigned WWE Diva.

Angelica was currently on cloud nine as she left the company's headquarters. Vincent Kennedy McMahon saw her in a match, he thought she was good.

He just hired her, as a WWE Diva, one of her dreams! scratch that, meeting him was one, hiring her was two.

This Angel was ready for what ever challenges that laid in her way.


	2. Chapter 2

'Buzz…Buzz' Angels' Green Nokia 5000 phone rang in her dull room.

Angelica sat up straighter on the bed and glanced at the clock "4:00AM" it read, with a sigh she got off the bed.

Bad move, still not totally awake, and cold for that matter. Damn you Boston weather.

Angel mentally cursed as she made her way across the room to her vanity. Grabbing the green and white busing phone and dashing back to her warm bed.

"Hello?" she said groggly as she whipped her eye trying to get rid of the sleep.

"Hey, is this Ms. Mathews?" the female voice on the other end of the line said.

"yup, that's me, and you are…?" Angel answered, pushing her long bangs behind her ear.

"oh how rude of me, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque speaking"

"you've got to be kidding me" she said, shooting out of bed, trying to regain her usual composition, only the fall off the bed as the blanket tangled her up.

Stephanie softly laughed in the phone, "you get yourself packing okay? your flying to the house-show tonight" she simply noted

"you serious?" The brunette asked, fearing that this is somesorta prank.

"105%percent serious, I'm sending the ticket right now, be ready" and the line died.

Angel lied in the blanket mess for a moment as she drowned onto the facts she just gave her. Getting out of bed and tiding it up, she got her White and green Duffle bag as she laid it open on the bed. Never been the one to pack a lot.

After packing everything she needed, Angel sighed pushing her long brown-streaked-pink&blue fringe as she walked to the wardrobe, going with a simple pink tank top with a black blazer, a pair of dark denim s she wore some pink heels.

Angel wasn't keen onto putting make-up, and simply put on eyeliner, her usual long lashed didn't need a brush of mascara, as she applied her favorite rasberry-scented lip-gloss.

She sent a kiss to her reflection in the mirror as she giggled about her girlish act.

A few hours later here she was, standing in frount of the arena where the show would be tonight, she stood in awe as she heard a pair of heals click behind her  
"excited now are we?" Stephanie asked as she looked at the younger girl who furiously nodded her head.

"Of course I am" Angel replied with a bright smile.

"see, I thought it was good to hire you, some great talent" she said patting on the brunettes shoulder.

"thanks, I think" angel said, blushing.

the two walked into the arena, as Angel got excited and nervous, in a couple of hours she'd start.

Stephanie's phone went off as they made it indoors.

"uhh, I have to take this, uhh, Wait, Sam, Rose!" she called out, two girls, a brunette with green eyes and a petite build, and another, Blond with brown eyes with long legs, turned around.

"yes, Stef?" The Blond, Sam, answered.  
Angel knew these were. as a fan of the WWE who wouldn't?

"can you show Angel around while I take this?" she said, basically going away without getting an answer

"hey" Angel said, after a moment.

"hi, so you must be the new diva?" Sam asked, getting into a walk

"yeah, you can say that, what? The news spread so fast?" Angel asked

"well, hiring a new diva right into the main roster, well, it tends to make people talk, if you know what I mean." Sam said,

"Scouted by non-other than Stephanie, not one of us" Rose commented motioning between her and Sam.

"you should have saw me on my first training day before you say that" Angel said, rolling her hazel eyes.

"oh well" Sam said, as she slung her arm onto Angel, "I could tell where going to be friends" she said, Rose nodding in confirmation.

"soo, anyone told you who you'd be facing?" Rose asked, stopping infront of a white board.

"nope"

"well" Rose said trailing her hand over a square, "you'll be coming down with us, facing Maryse, 3 min" she tattled off, reading the white-board.

Anyone who sees them would think that Sam is more talk able that Rose, just, on-screen it was just the opposite, you wouldn't know rose in a million years.

"Maryse is the champion" Sam shrugged,

"mention me ladies?" a blond said, adjesting the butterfly-embed championship on her shoulder,

"Yes 'Ryse, we cant live without mentioning you" Sam rolled her eyes,

"the new diva" Maryse asked, tilting her head towards the shorter brunette.

"so I've been told, Angel"

Maryse smiled, "oh I've seen a few of your matches, you're good" she pursed her lips, "I've got to go, meet ya later ladies"

after Rose and Sam showed Angel around, 3 hours before the show started they had to go shoot something, leaving Angel alone.

"you could find the diva's locker room right?" Rose asked  
"of course she can" Sam answered as her golden curls bounced as she walked away.

Angel poked her tongue into her cheek.  
Diva's Locker room, riiight.

She aimlessly roamed the arena unable to find that particular room, she almost gave up as she found a door with 'Locker Room' written across it.

Angel sighed as she opened the door. Little did she know that it was not the Diva's locker room. She soon learnt that as in frount of her stood Mike, other ways know as the Miz, who stood their only with a towel, hanging low.

they stood there for a moment, stunned to react, both of them for that matter. Till Angel found the will power and closed her eyes with her hand over them. "so sorry" she stuttered as she looked for the door blindly, finally opening it, and walking out.

"why are you here?" Rose asked, now in attire and ring persona, they had the cow-boy hats to proof it.  
"and flushed?" Sam asked.

"uhh.." Angel said as she pushed past the two girls explaining everything on the way.

"oh my gosh, who's you lucky victim?" Sam asked as she winked at the shorter girl, well not short, rather average.

"Miz" Angel said, hiding her face in her hands.

Rose laughed.

"common, lets get going, you've got tons of things to work out" Sam smirked, making there way over to the attire-room.

3 hours later, Attire was ready. Theme song was ready. Moveset was ready. Angel and Maryse practiced a few things.

Everything was running smoothly and Angel couldn't even believe it. That everything is so real.

Now clad in a light pink zipped version of a halter top, showing a strip of her midrift as well as shoulders, with a pair of shorts that were held inplace by a pink belt.

Her hair done in a crown like braid, makeup done naturaly. Gimmick so far; girl next door.

Right up angel's ally..

"you look amazing" Sam stated, twirling her around.

"so do you" she pointed out Sam's Bedazzled Attire assemble.

Rose huffed,

"you too rose" both girls shot back at the girl in the jean-like dress.

"so so far the story is," Sam started.

"Sami and Rosalie have been trying to get the title off Maryse, failing, so they recuted a new diva" angel pointed to herself "blab la bla, so onn and so forth"

"that sums it up" Maryse said from gorilla position.

"yep" Angel said,

"its time" a stagehand said as Maryse's music hit and did her usual entrance.

"you'll do awesome!" Rose and Sam said before their music hit.

Angel shifted her weight from oneside to the other, nerves getting to her.

"you'll do great" a voice said from behind her.

"thanks" she twisted around to see who had said.

"Mike" the ohio native said, offering a handshake.

"Angel" she smiled.

"and you're up" the stagehand said,

"wish me luck" she muttered taking a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Moments prior;  
The boo's in the arena quickly changed into cheers as the familiar music hit,  
and out came Rosalie and Sami.

They did their usual entrance, stood side by side as they raised their hands  
in unison, creating two pieces of a heart, joining them together, Rosalie with  
her good hand, then breaking it and running to the ring; while Sami did a  
summersault, showing off her long athletic legs.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, slapped a few hands with the fans and running over  
and sliding down the bottom rope, pausing a moment to check on Sami who was  
socializing with some of the front row audience.

Maryse was wearing a red variation of her ring attire, already in the ring  
with her diva's title on her shoulder showing it off proud.

Sami and Rosalie where now on opposite turn buckles as they threw their hats  
in unison, causing the crowd to cheer even louder.

Rosalie motioned for a microphone as she had something to say to the blonde  
while sami just wondered off.

"Sami, get ova here." Rosalie rolled her green eyes which were surrounded by  
the black smoky makeup, as the blond came in between the ropes onto her side  
the halting to a stop.

"Okay, as you all know, Maryse almost broke my hand last week," She said as  
she raised her bandaged hand for evidence, Maryse rolled her eyes,  
re-adjusting the title. "So tonight, Sami here was supposed to get you back in  
a match up, sah?" (Sah = Arabic for - right)

The brown eyed Sami nodded her head as her curled blond hair bounced with  
every move. The crowd cheered.

"Well, we've got someone else to do the job, and believe me, she is good..."  
Maryse raised her eyebrows. "So ladies and gents, please help me intruduce,  
from Boston, mass, ANGEL!" Rosalie smiled, as 'Make My Day – by Tiffany  
Giardina' blasted throughout the ring.

Angel came out from behind the divider with a big smile on her face, she stood  
in front of them all, she toke out her hand, creating a gun,  
kissing the tip of her pointer as she 'fake shot' Maryse down

She broke from that figure as she dashed to the ring. Most of the audience  
were cheering while the others rolled their eyes at her childish antics. All  
of them were looking on in interest though.

She slipped down the ropes as she went over to the turnbuckle, jumping onto  
the second rope as she threw her hands up, happy that most of them were taking  
pictures of her, and jumping off in a back flip, landing on her two feet.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Jerry 'The King' Lawler said.

"Ha, she thinks she can beat Maryse? She better think again." Cole grumbled.

Rosalie and Sami stepped of the apron and made themselves comfortable at  
ringside.

The Referee motioned over as he toke the Diva's title from Maryse, showing it  
of before placing it down as one of the stagehands toke it.

he motioned to the timekeeper as they rung the bell and the match officially  
started.

The girls slowly circled each other, wasting no time locking up, surprisingly,  
Angel over powered Maryse and threw her on to the mat, the champion grabbed  
handfuls of her opponents brown hair, throwing her to the other side.

Angel showed no pain at all, as a childish smile plastered on her lips as both  
girls stood up again. Angel slung against the ropes as she clotheslined the  
champion. She then stood by her, waiting for her to get up. Grabbing the back  
of the blonde's head, and slamming it onto the turnbuckle.

"Omph, that's gotta hurt!" Jerry commented. "That girl is overpowering Maryse,  
she has to find a way to comeback!"

Cole said, "That's no way a diva should be acting, so.." he trailed off.

"Awesome? Amazing? The best match first match we had in a while?" The final member of the  
announcing team, JR said.

Distracted by the announcers, Maryse hit Angel with a hard elbow to the Jaw,  
making her back up, giving angel a taste of her own medicine, Maryse slapped  
Angel.

An "Ohh" came out through the arena. Angel wiped that childish smile as  
corners of her mouths pulled up, as a smirk formed.

Maryse backed up a bit, but then charged towards the brunette, hoping to hit  
her with a clothesline, Angel took a page out of Trish stratus's book, as she  
bent backwards, her stomach facing the ceiling while her hands and feet laid  
flatly on the mat, causing Maryse to miss.

She went to break the pose, but Angel was one-step ahead of her, raising her  
leg, she hit Maryse in the face. Then using all of her upper body strength,  
she lifted her feet up, doing a handstand, wrapping her legs around the  
Champion's neck, using her weight to throw Maryse to the other side of the  
ring, doing a head scissors of sorts.

Angel quickly got to her feet, ignoring her throbbing head as the blood rushed  
back in, and walking over to the champion as she hooked her leg, in a pin.

"One! Two! Three!" The Referee motioned to the bell keeper as he rang the  
bell. Signaling the end of the match.

Angel jumped off the fallen champion, as she extended her hand to her. The  
crowds cheers settled down. Maryse looked up at the Pink-blue streaked  
brunette taking her arm up, pushing her down as she got up.

The crowd boo-ed the champion as she grabbed her title and left the ring,  
slowly getting up the ramp.

Rosalie quickly entered the ring from ring side, as the short brunette helped  
angel up, and raised her hand in victory as the crowd cheered loudly. Sami  
entered as she clapped her hands excitedly as she raised her second hand,  
motioning with the other to Angel.

The Trio made their way up the ramp drowning the cheers as they headed  
backstage.

"That was really so AWESOME!" Angel squeaked still feeling the adrenaline from earlier. "Just doing that in front of a large audience!" She said, still slightly bouncy.

Sami laughed at her new friend, she knows how it feels, being in front of people doing what they like.

"Yallah, let's get changed" Rose noted as the show was coming to an end. *Yallah = Arabic for come on/hurry*

"Lets." Sam commented.

The girls headed for the diva's locker room as a stagehand came to them

"Angelica, Mr. McMahon wants you," he said walking away again.

"Hmm…?" She wondered.

"Perhaps for a storyline. Go, we'll wait for you by the car." They said as they slipped into the locker room.

Angel hummed to herself as she walked to the office, still in ring attire, she knocked onto the door. As she tapped her wrestle-booted foot, observing her  
Pink-blue laces, a gruff, "Come in." was heard.

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. "You asked for me?" Angel asked politely.

"Yes, Miss Mathews, please sit." He motioned.

"Just call me Angel." She said.

"Well, Angel, me and creative where discussing your match here tonight, since we have an outlined storyline. But, your performance was outstanding. We didn't even count that in."

"Thank you, sir." She answered, blushing a bit.

Mr. McMahon nodded his head at the brunettes enthusiasm and dismissed her respectably.

Angel jogged back to the locker room, and to find Sam lacing her sneakers.

"Where's Rose?" Angel asked.

"With her boyfriend Nick, other ways known as Dolph Ziggler." Sam grumbled.

"Not fond of him?" She asked, taking a sip from her water.

"None at all, I have no clue why she's with that clown in the first place!" Sam rolled her eyes as she stood up. "So it's only us, where do you wanna go?" Sam asked.

"Meet you in the car in 10 minutes." Angel winked.

"okay, 10 min on the spot!" Sam smirked.

"We'll see.."Angel trailed off.

Sam raised her hands as she glanced at her watch and stepped out.

Angel quickly slipped her ring attire off, taking a quick shower before rummaging her bag for something. Finally settling on a light Denim pants, a cream colored top, and a bright pink jacket with stars all over.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. 7 minutes left. She quickly did her hair, letting her bangs wall freely, she left her hair as is, only combing a few times. A few sprays of her lollipop scented body spray and she was good to go. She reapplied her eyeliner only after wiping her face with a towel.

Not even glancing at the clock, she quickly laced her black-with-rainbows converse. And slung her bag onto her shoulder as she rechecked that she took everything, closing the door and sprinting down the hallway.

Angel made a bee line she heard someone running after her looking behind was none other than Mike the Miz.

"Why are you following me?" She asked behind her shoulder as he was coming into pace with her.

"Oh nothing, seeing why your defying time, that's all." He answered, making Angel stifle a laugh.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to never find out." She said, jumping over a few chords.

"Oh well, just wanted to know if you had any plans after the show? Dinner of sorts?"

"Actually, I'm out to dine with Sam, good luck next time." She said, winking as the parking came into view.

"Oh well, maybe next time." He said.

"Your so adorable!" Angel said as he stopped and jogged back.

"Who's adorable?" Sam asked, since Angel had halted next to her.

"Mike tried asking me out, I think." Angel said, catching her breath.

"Well, he is adorable." Sam said, winking as she started reviving the engine. "You won by 10 seconds, missy." She teased.

"I do what I can." Angel said, winking.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam pulled in to the parking lot, facing the small fast-food joint. Angel raised her eyebrows.

"What? I tend to be hungry after who knows how many hours in an arena" she mocked seriousness as she snapped at the younger girl.

"Easy girl, I was just going to say 'good choice'" she raised her hands protectively.

They both sat down in a table near the window, as Sam motioned over to the waiter who came by to take their orders.

"two cheese burgers, with coke and fries" she said, as he came by, he quickly scribbled on his notepad as he sent a wink over to Angel then walked away.

"another addition to you fan club?" she winked at her friend.  
Angel elbowed her in the ribs "gah he's going to embarrass himself at some point, I know it"

"what ever" Sam said waving her hand dismingly "how did you enjoy your first night?"

"it was awesome to say the least" Angel answered bouncing on the chair.  
"gesh girl, you run on batteries?"  
"limitless supply of them" Angel said, going on with it.

soon their orders came as the same waiter handed them the trays. Sam and Angel began eating.

"okay, this thing right here" she motioned a square with her hands "is goooood"  
"tell me about it" Sam said, eating a mouth full from the sandwich.

"what did you work before?" sam asked, coking her eyebrow  
"I was everything from a wedding photographer to wedding singer to wedding planer, currently wedding planner" she counted off on her fingers

"you sing? And have a wedding planner place?" her eyes bright up.

"yep, and yeah , my brother and his wife currently took over though" she waved off.

"we might as well tape something sometime" Sam mock punched angel's shoulder

"girl, you on TV" Angel commented, on the TV screen besides them, was showing RAW.  
"so are you" she motioned back to the TV set crossing her arms casually, as events from earlier tonight showed.

some one tapped Sam's shoulder as both girls spun around.  
"y-Your S-Sami from WWE right?" a girl in her teens said,  
"the one and only" Sam smiled lightly.  
the girl giggled, "can I take a picture with you?" she looked on hopefully  
"sure, hun" the girl toke out her phone and handed it to angel. Sam went on to stand next to the girl, slightly bending her long legs

-Click- and the picture was taken  
"thank you!" the girl squeaked, she toke a few steps back to her table.

Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"does that always happen?" Angel motioned, plopping a french-fry in her mouth.

"better get used to it" Sam finished her soda. "word is Stephanie herself went to scout you in the indies scene"

"and that's what happened, she was watching me, cheering me for 3 whole weeks before she told how big fan she is and how good I'd be in the WWE' Angel smiled remembering her initial shock when she told her that, how excited she was.

"ah theatrics, truth be-told, she's told us she's bringing in talent worth seeing, see she was talking about you"

"I doubt that"

"honey, I've been here for..more than 8 years, me and rose for that matter, and you're not like those new-diva-models." Sam rolled her eyes "and what u did out there, you reminded all of us how wrestling was, no wonder the McMahons are crazy for you" she nudged the now blushing Angel.

"your just saying that, Sam, hurry up lets go" Angel said, motioning to the waiter for the bill.

He handed them a black-thing to place the money inside, oh, did we fail to mention that he left his number?

Angel rolled her eyes as they split the money and left it their heading over to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning, Angel woke up in her hotel room, hyped up as last nights events rushed through her head.

She jumped out of bed silently not wanted to wake up Sam and Rose. Since she was rooming with them, she didn't wanna feel like she's intruding on anyone, but that's how the bookings were.

She glanced at the clock, it was still 6:30. Well to late to go back to sleep now. She grabbed her stuff and entered the bathroom to shower, hoping the warm water would take November's coolness away.

Dressing in a Baby-Blue shirt that had little stars in the corner, paired with a pair of jeans and her blue converse, she combed her hair as she put it in a cheerleader ponytail with a braid going on the side of her head, slipping her phone and wallet in her pocket, she was good to go, exploring.

Sneaking out of the room and gently closing the door, she broke into a sprint to the elevator.  
'too many buttons' Angel thought to herself as she closed her eyes and picked one.

wait till 7 to go to eat, she mentally ticked off, giving her roughly 30 min to find the kitchen. Just her luck, she pressed loby.

The elevator 'dinged', she walked away from it, walking to the food area. Once their all the glorious rounded tables with white cloths and different center pieces, she walked past them to a corner.

Her hotel experiences might be little, but her time in the wedding industries taught her well. The kitchen was near, behind the steel doors, she pushed through the doors and yes, she was right.

White tiled walls and various steel kitchen appliances, Angel walked to the guy with a chef hat, most likely the main-chef. Now as for why Angel was stalking the kitchen, she just wanted to.

"hey, chef" Angel said walking up to the chef in the tall hat who was stirring some sort of dessert, as she could tell from the smell.

"and you are" he said in his heavely accented voice, barley looking up to see her.

Angel smile fell at his rudeness "sorry, was going to ask if you needed new recipes, my mistake" Angel huffed attempting to walk away

he merely shrugged as she walked away.

"you have the heat up too high" angel called over her shoulder, then glanced at him miserably failing to control the dessert as it spilt all over the oven.

okay, _that_ did not go according to plan, no way Angel was going to eat something this guy made.

she jogged out of the kitchen and the lobby itself, walking out of the street feeling the cold breeze. Maybe she should have bothered with a jacket, she mused.

'Oh well, a little jog around to find a coffee shop or something wouldn't hurt', she mentally said, getting off in a sprint.

Upon finding a cozy looking coffee house across the street, she entered as a dangling charm made a chime, signaling her arrival.

She quickly got behind the non-existing line. "Mornin, a Cappuccino and a cinnamon roll, please" she said as the man quickly made his way back to make her drink. She had a soft spot for warm milk in the mornings.

Angel scanned the tables with her hazel eyes, landing on a familiar blond-browinsh hair.  
she smirked to herself as she clasped her hands over his eyes. Well after she checked no one was sitting with him, of course.

"who?" he simply said, getting slightly startled.  
"aw, you didn't even guess" Angel said, removing her hands from his blue eyes.  
"well, good morning to you too, Angel" Mike chirped.  
"Mornin, mind if I sit?" she motioned to the chair across of him, he nodded.  
"bright and early, I see" he mused.  
"I am a morning person, just not always" Angel commented rolling her hazel eyes.  
"you look diffrant" he noted  
"must be the eyeliner" Angel motioned to her eyes again.  
"its better" he smiled, sipping his drink.

 _'Ahem'_ someone cleared their throat from behind the duo, the waiter, clearly a teen, handed Angel her drink and cinnamon roll sending her a wink.

Angel rolled her eyes, 'waiters in this city are so shameless!' She thought.

Apparently Mike had other plans in mind, he placed his hands over Angels' and said "Is that's all, dear?"

Angel sat their dumb folded for a second, glancing at mike's Blue orbs, then the waiter. Then her mind worked out what he was aiming at.

"yup, that's all" she winked at Mike, then looked over at the waiter "aren't you going to..you know, hand them to me?" she asked at the bewildered boy who quickly placed them and stormed away.

"must be something in the water" Angel muttered, not bothering from removing her hand from his, it was freezing anyways a nice little warmth wouldnt hurt.  
" do I have anything to apologize for?" Mike asked and removed his hand from hers.

She immediately felt something missing, Angel shook her head, and her hands clasped the hot drink.  
"Nope, probably will stop him from slipping me his number though" Angel answered after taking a long sip.  
"I see that happened to you before?" he raised his eyebrows in anticipation.  
"where were you last night when that happened" Angel huffed.

Something passed on Mike's expreation, but quickly disappearing as fast as it came, returning to his normal mood "you told me off remember"  
"hmm..?" she answered, looking of her cinnamon roll to him for a second.

both of them continued their breakfast silently commenting every few minutes . When they were done, they split the money in half after a long vocal argument.

He shoved his hands into his pocket as the cold breeze wrapped itself around them.  
"are you going to stay standing their, dreariest Angel?"  
"shut up pretty boy" Angel huffed, walking by his side  
"aw, you think I'm pretty?" he said, his tone teasing  
"Maybe," Angel mockingly slapped his shoulder and stalked by him.

He realized that she was actually bothered, and jogged after her.  
"Angel" he said no answer  
"Angell" no answer again  
"you cant ignore me forever" he noted  
"I can and I might" she answered still walking forward.  
he sighed and grabbed her wrist turning her back, with her coming face-to-chest to him  
to surprised her.

Well, she never though he would do that. Glancing up her breath hitched.  
"I'm not really mad" Angel whispered

Mike glanced at her for a moment, big mistake, she twisted her arm, catching his arm behind his back.

"whoopsis" angel said,

"oh no you don't" Mike teased, letting go then following her the lobby as she childishly laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel toke a calming breath then stepped off as "Make my day by tiffany" blasted throughout the ring, the crowd cheered as their new favorite stepped off with a smile on her face, this time she did a pose similar to Maria's blowing kisses to the crowd then breaking into a sprint to the ring, she jumped down the bottom rope and jumped to the turnbuckle, throwing her hands out making the crowd cheer even more, jumping off- in her now signature - back-flip from the turnbuckle

Ever since she debated 3 weeks ago, in November, Angel had been dominating, having a well earned shot to the diva's championship.

Angel stood showing off her new attire, consisting of a shiny metallic pink halter top showing some of her cleavlege, and short shorts is the same pink shade, with two stripes cress-crossing across her back and midriff, finally connecting with the shorts. And some white stars in random spots (think Michelle McCool's project runway outfit) to match her pink and white streaks

Jillian, who was already in ring, charged forwards as soon as she heard the bell, and grabbed handfuls of Angels' brown hair, slapping her to the mat then continuing her aggressive attack.

The referee got Jillian of off Angel, breaking them apart.

Angel quickly got off the floor and hit Jillian with a clothesline, she jumped onto the second rope and waiting till Jillian stood up and faced her, Angel smiled as she hit her with a Flying cross body, followed up by a quick pin.

"one…Two" the blond kicked out, angel stood up poking her tongue in her cheek. Angel turned to the crowd to cheer louder sending a wink to them.  
Jillian sneaked behind Angel, hitting her with a leg sweep DDT, making angel fall face first onto the mat and Jillian went for the cover  
"one" Angel kicked out much to the blonds' dismay, the hazel eyed beauty swept the blonds feet, making her fall hitting her with a Bionic elbow.  
"oh that's gotta hurt!" Jerry commented  
"come on Jillian" Cole chanted  
"You know Cole, Angel had been beating Diva's both on ECW and RAW with one smackdown appearance, she's one' tough cookie'" he said, Angel's words not his.  
Angel then headed for the turn buckle, jumping onto the top rope, apposite her contender holding her arms out, she winked at the crowd motioning a halo on top of her head and wings, before jumping back in a rounding moonsault. Her finisher,

"and she hits the falling angel, it connects!"

The highflyer collided with Jillian as she went to the pin,  
"one, two, three"

"here's your winner, and number one contender for the diva's championship, ANGEEEELL" Justine Roberts announced  
Angel got off from Jillian, a few strands of hair falling from her braided 'crown', onto her forehead, clutching her waist as "make my day" blasted throughout the ring.

The blond rolled out of the ring, as the referee raised Angels hand in victory. Maryse came out from gorilla position with a certain look written on her face.

A few seconds passed before Angel motioned over for a microphone as the number one contender had a few words.

"I'm going to dye my streaks pink and purple, you know to match with the title" Angel said with a smile she dropped the mic heading backstage, purposely brushing by Maryse's shoulder.

"did you hear that Cole? Angel is pretty sure she's winning the championship" Jerry announced  
"yes I did, and all that is not going to work against Maryse on Sunday" Cole huffed

"diva's champion already?" Maria said hugging Angel

Angel smiled as she grabbed a water bottle and gulped it down "I do what I can"

"you are winning against Maryse right?" Sam asked, just making sure

"to the script right now, it's a double count out, figures crossed though"

"fastest win to the diva's title much?" Rose countered.  
Angel slung her hand on to the short brunettes shoulder, Rose winced and shrugged it off  
"anything wrong rose?" Sam looked over  
"imma head to shower" Angel said, drowning the last bit of water from the bottle.

Walking over to the locker room, humming gently to herself, angle quickly grabbed her stuff from the locker and walked into the shower, letting the warm water run over her sore abdomen.

She face palmed, when remembered that she still had a couple of pre-taped promo's to shoot for ECW, going back into the locker room, and grabbing the bag that had her name on it, she unzipped it as it revealed the chosen garment.

she quickly wore the pink dress that reached up to her thighs above her knees, she paired it with the knee high shoes, and placed her angel wing necklace, a signature, she walked over to the hair and make-up area.

Now with smoky eyeliner making the little green in her eyes show. They applied other stuff Angel could not name, her hair was done in a braid of sorts, with the rest of her hair in its usual disarray, she went of looking for her friends, of the cameramen.

She poked her tongue into her cheek as she arrived onto the place where they were shooting the scene.

"sorry guys"  
"about time you get here" Sam joked mock punching her shoulder  
"I sort of kind of just forgot" Angel shrugged, she noticed other company, Kelly Kelly and Layla to be specific.  
Kelly gave a mocking look over at Angel and turned around.  
"what's her problem" Angel said crooking her head to the side.  
"she has a hard time dealing with new divas" Sam whispered back rolling her eyes.

"okay, scene goes at following, Raw diva's talking with ECW diva's about, well, anything. enter Miz for those of you who haven't read the script" he directly looked at Mike who shrugged "Miz says hi, asks to talk with angel who does, gets away from the diva group, asks her to train together and that's it" he said motioning to different parts of the backstage area.

Murmurs of okay's and fine's broke through as the camera light signaled their up.

"Hey Kelly" Sami quickly stepped into character.  
"Sami" Kelly said with a smile as she spun around.  
"Love the dress" Layla said her accent showing  
"thanks, I like yours" Angel motioned to the shorter diva's dress  
"oh! Sequence" Sami said nodding her golden hair bouncing as a childish smile appeared as she studied her own dress.

"Hate to enterupet ladies" Miz said making his way to the camera.  
"Miz" Kelly coolly said while Sami waved like a doll, a rather tall one.  
" can I borrow Angel for a moment" he looked directly and the hazel eyed diva.  
"Sure!" Sami said, pushing Angel to Miz, and pushing the two of them away as she returned to her bubbly gimmick, Rosalie sighed face palming.

"yes, Miz?" Angel looked up, toying with her angel-wing necklace.  
"uh just wanted to know if your still up for sparring later" he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"of course, " she said, lifting her chin slightly showing arrogance.  
"you did not.."he started defending himself  
"yea yea, "  
she said walking away.

The camera showed how the Miz sighed as he sat on a crate, while Angel walked away.  
"and cut" the man said, "good work people, now I want to do the Layla and Kelly promo, people!"

Angel rolled her eyes and walked over to the locker room with Sam by her side.

"why are you excited?" Sam said, poking Angel's side

" Training tomorrow, and the fact that I might just hold my very first championship" Angel grinned.

"Well, I'm a former four time women's champion back on Smackdown"

"you've been around for quite a while, right?" The brunette asked  
"eight years so far"  
"why?" Curiosity toke over the hazel eyed beauty.  
"it's the safest way to go? All I've ever known is the WWE and wrestling, starting out small, slowly getting to the top. Me and Rosemary that is" she said, opening up to the new girl, even calling Rose with her real name.  
"so your basically afraid of what else you could do?" angel implied.  
"..." Sam trailed of as they reached the locker room.  
Leaving time for angel to pounder the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"so, 2 to 3" Angel announced

"and why are you announcing again?" Mike cocked his head to the side to prove his point. Angel shrugged.

This was probably the third time the duo trained together this week, but who's counting right? According to Vince, he though this pair would do good, especially in the new storyline, involving inter-gender matches.

Vince thought this was a perfect way to 'redeem' the Miz back to his previous Face statues as the Heel Miz was just, not as awesome.

"okay, you here can't stay in the same place for two seconds!" motioning to her now position crossing her legs onto of the turnbuckle.

"I'm a highflyer, that's how I 'wow' people" Angel shrugged as she stood up, and did a double flip landing on her feet.

"wanting to show how you're well thought in gymnastics?"  
"something like that" angel shrugged now doing Arial cartwheels around him.  
"seriously, did eat a bowl of Chocolate this morning?"  
"aww! How did you know" she said mock crossing her arms.  
"remind me to never let you near chocolate alright?"  
a look of horror came over Angel's features "Nevah" she said

"oh I will" he said, slowly nodding his head for emphasis. "speaking of food, do you wanna go grab something to eat?" he motioned with his thumb backwards towards the door.

"um" Angel bit her lip "sure I don't see why not" and with that, they climbed of the apron and headed out for the hotel's restaurant of sorts.  
.

Before RAW started, Angel, Rose, Sam, maria, gail, and Melina where talking animatedly in the diva's locker-room after changing into their proper attire's.

Since Rose and Sam, for lack of better words, are old in the company, they are practically friends with everyone back in the locker room, along with a few writers and crew.

A knock sounded, then a faint voice said, "Angel to the creative meeting" and the person went.

Confusion came onto the brunette's face.

"its probably about the new storyline, gimmick or something like that" Rose assured her before going out the room

Opening the door that said 'creative', she was even more confused to see both, Maryse, Morrison, and Mike sitting there.

She quietly sat in the seat she was assigned to.

"so, as you all know we had these backstage segments with Maryse and Miz where she turned him down every. Single. Time, up to last week's segment with Miz and Maryse were he snapped at her, leading to her loosing the title to Angel." She pointed at the brunette. "so bottom line is, a love triangle, Miz, Maryse and Angel, Maryse would also be linked with Morrison, intergender matches" Stephanie announced with a proud smile.

Angel blinked.

"what about the run with rose and sami?" Angel asked,

"we're wrapping it up, Rose and Sam's charecters are getting a separate storyline" Stephanie answered.

'okay…' Angel swalloweds here…okay.

"Leading up to Mike and Angel Romantic storyline that might make it to 'Mania, ofcourse with obsticals and what not, but we'll get to that later" on of the creatice people spoke. Soon after Stephanie dismissed them,

"you sure you're okay with the storyline?" Mike asked with worry coloring his words,

"sure, we're friends, right?"

She saw him swallow before nodding, muttering something about having to do something.

.

Angel did win the championship, on that particular Sunday, Maryse cheated her way, Morison coming from behind Angel hitting her knocking her down. but yet, she did capture the butterfly embed belt.

A huge smile broke over Angel's face as she held up the title for the first time on Raw, raising it above her head as far as she can.

Maryse was not happy. "want to see what happens now?" the loosing blond said raising her eyebrow. "this" she dropped the microphone to the ground as she went to grab handfuls of her the new champion's brown hair. Angel managed to kick out of her multiple slaps.

But, as she was hitting Maryse, another threat came along, John Morison.

"Morison is coming down." Jerry said,

"Ever since Miz sided with Angel, Morsion have been going all up against the diva"

Angel tried fighting back, kicking and hitting with all her strength but the two of them dominated the new champion.

From behind the curtain, Miz came out, rushing towards the Fallen Angel. Getting John away from stomping on angel's ankle was a first, he speared him away from angel as he kept punching him.

"Wooha! Their finally equal numbered!" Jerry said.  
"Equal look at this!" he motioned to the ring where Angel final punched Maryse's gut,  
"And what Does the Miz have to do with anything!" Cole Franticly said.

making her back away. Referee's now hurried to the ring while john M stood angry on ringside glaring at the Miz.

Music blasted as Stephanie McMahon appeared onto of the ramp, with a clip board and a microphone in hand.  
"Well, here comes the Raw General manager" Jerry Muttered.

Stephanie pursed her lips, tapping on the clip board. "well well well." She started the GM started. "what do we have here.." she gave the wrestlers in the ring a look over. "got the perfect idea..for tonight's main event, The Miz and the Diva's champion Angel, against Maryse and Ted in an inter gender Tag team match!" before her music hit and she disappeared.

The crowd buzzed into action. Angel and Miz high-five, while Maryse looked on warily at Ted.

.

"That was good guys!" Rose cheered after the show ended, now in street clothes.

"I just hope I grow out of the dumb blond, ditzy gimmick" sam whined.

"you will..someday" Rose put an assuring hand on Sam's shoulder, trying and failing to stop laughing.

Sam glared. From her spot as driver.

"oh come-on little Sami..you know they'd never develop an amazing character" Chris Jericho said from the back seat.

"They already did a while back" Rose pointed out,

Angel stiffened a laughed from her spot, sandwiched between Chris and Miz.

Sam glared at Angel threw the backseat mirror.

"not all of us get intresting matches, Angel" Sam muttered, going to the right with extra power, sandwiching everyone to the left.

"hey!" Mike complained, as Angel accidently grabbed onto him not to fly.

"oops" Angel said, removing Chris from over her.

"Rose could you plea-" Angel's sentence was cut short as Sam pressed the breaks, almost making her fly to the windshield.

"I seriously want a seat belt." Angel glared at Chris and Miz, who where holding her to her seat.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel woke up to whisperings in the room.

"shh you'll wake her up" Rose scolded.

"I am up" angel mumbbeled sitting up.

"sowy" Sam said, swallowing two white pills as Rose rolled her eyes.

"well I'm up now, whats on the agenda?" Angel contenuied swinging her feet over. Getting up.

Rose's eyes snapped to Sam's as the named blond smirked. "no" rose muttered facepalming

"shopping!" Sam sung.

Angel stopped frozen midstep. "I've got everything I need" she jerked her hand towards her travel dufflebag.

"about that" Sam said, slinging her hand on angel's shoulder "you have to start bringing an actual bag"

Rose facepalmed again.

.

A few shopping bags later,

"I'm starving" Sam said.

"but..you ate!" Angel gapped at the older dive.

"she has a bottomless stomach" Rose added earning a glare. "what? I'm certain Samantha! I've lived with you ever since day 1" she added.

"okay okay, but a girl's gotta eat, when she's hungry" the toned blond rolled her eyes.

Settling upon fries and burgers they ordered as they settled all the shopping bags on one chair, and sat on the three remaining.

"so whats up with you and Mike?" the blond started, sipping from her cup.

"whats up with me and Mike?" Angel mirrored the question.

"you always 'go to grab a bite' or 'I'm going sparing with Mike' " Sam mocked.

"I do not sound like that" Angel defended.

"yes she does not sound like that!" rose added.

"we'll what ever answer me" she smirked.

"yes answer her!" rose commented.

Both girls cocked there heads at her. "which side are you on woman?"

Rose shrugged.

"anyways, its just like that, he's really sweet" Angel tucked a stray of hair behind her ear.

"just sweet?" Rose commented.

"she's blushing!" Sam said, pointing to angel's now rose cheeks.

"I do not blush" Angel defended.

"who doesn't blush?"Jay asked, poping behind Sam.

"don't EVER do that again" Rose scolded, putting a hand over her heart.

"Hi Chris!" Angel waved.

Chris smiled as he moved a chair over, "so, who's blushing?"

Sam laughed "she is, well, was" she pointed at Angel who was busy sipping from her drink.

"Hey Adam, Hey jay! Hey Chris!"Sam randomly said.

"Hey Sam!" Adam shot back, equally as loud.

The group walked around as Sam roped everyone to go to shops and what not.

Angel was away from the group, looking at dresses.

"That one looks good" said a rather tall guy with his black hair spiked up like he'd been electrocuted.

"uh, thanks"

"you're WWE's Angel" he stated,

"that I am"she flashed a smile,

"can I get a picture?"

"sure" he pulled out his phone giving it to a random person as he placed his hands on her hips and the photo was taken.

"uh.." she slightly pushed the man away. Personal bubble people, personal bubble. She chanted

"we'll see you around" he said before spinning around and leaving.

Angel pulled a face at the odd guy placing the overly exposing dress back on the rack with a discusted shrug. Joinging the group again.

"what about this?" Sam pulled out a golden dress.

"cant we just go?" Adam whinned.

"No." Sam glared.

"here" Adam pulled out a hot red dress putting it in Sam's hands and leaving. Jay along with him.

"humph" Sam said.

"its actually a pretty dress." Rose said, Angel nodded.

"I'm so tierd" Angel whinned.

"you can sleep if you want" Mike commented from the driver's seat.

They were driving from town to town. Mike and Angel with Melina and John Morrison in the back seat fast asleep.

"and leave you awake by yourself? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"the good type?"

Angel laughed.

A few seconds past as both their hands shot out to the radio.

"oops" the said in unison.

Mike's eyes darted to the street as Angel leand on the window.

Its one of those times when you're not asleep but you're not awake either. Angel thought she was dreaming when she heard Mike's voice and the words 'I like you' in the same sentence, it seemed like he was talking to himself.

The next thing she knew the car stoped and something warm and fuzzy covered her as she slept.

.

"See you on Sunday people!" Angel laughed as she hugged the people in the group,

"we'll miss you" Rose and Sam said,

"Bye bye" Mike said, hugging Angel as her flight got called,

"we'll talk when we land" Jay added motioning between him and Adam,

"salute."

.

Angel got to the airplane seat got herself comfortable placing her earphones and starting to untangle them.

"hey" John Cena said, plopping next to her,

"Hey" she smiled. John was one of those co-workers that you don't really talk to, but still is considered a friend. After all they where flying to the same state.

"how are you?"

"good good, you?"

"Sleepy" Angel said as she stretched, as far as the chair let her.

Neither of them saw the black-spiked-haired man sitting right behind her.

.

"Damon" Angel squeeked as she hugged her older brother.

"down there tiger" her laughed,

Angel studied his black hair and hazel eyes,

"missed you" she pouted.

"says the one who left" Rachel said tapping her foot,

"Rach" she hugged her bestfriend slash sister in law.

The blond laughed, hugging the brunette,

"you know what absalotly sucks about your dream job?"

"that its my dream?" she piped, getting into the dark car.

"that you're away 5 days a week" Rachel pouted.

"hows my little niece?" the short woman asked

"she's good, misses her awesome aunt" Damon shot from the driver's seat, his hazel eyes shining with mirth.

"Auntie!" the little pip-squeek said jumping up and down,

"hey honey" she smiled, "how have you been?" she said, sweeping the 1st grader

"awesome"

The little girl had took Angel and Damon's Hazel eyes, and her mother's blond curles.

"hows school?"

"good! W I love art" the tiny girl gasped,

"well, well, Kelly, you should go sleep now and let auntie rest" Rachel said, taking the child heading to her room,

"you're staying here right?" Damon asked,

"yeah, guest room?" Angel asked,

"while your room is here? No way"

Ever since their mother died and left them the house a few years ago, they lived in the 2 story house. Angel had brought a separate apartment when Damon married her best friend since highschool, a few years later getting Kelly the bundle of joy.

Her room was painted blood red, with mostly white furnish,

"hows work?" she pointed his black briefcase,

"this are going okay" he said, leaning on the door frame. "yours?"

"all good" she smiled, plopping on her bed,

"I've gotta go, client" Damon said, rolling his hazel eyes

"good luck" angel said with a yawn

.

"who's wedding?" Angel asked, whipping her face,

"Stevenson-George" Rachel replayed, placing her head in her hands,

"sorry for dumping the planning job all on you" the diva answered,

Rachel turned her head to the shorter girl, chuckling to herself,

"no worries. I love my job" Rachel answered with a wink "making people happy at 'heaven's match" she laughed,

"ooh pink themed?" angel pipped,

"yep," Rachel said with a gleam in her eye,

"bridzella" both girls said with a laugh


	9. Chapter 9

"lets choreograph this thing" Sam said, flinging her hat, iPod, and jacket onto a chair at ringside before sliding into the ring.

"way to chirpy" Angel muttered, getting out of her grey hoodie.

"yeah" Rose answered, placing her phone, jacket and heels on that specific chair.

"so what are we doing now that you're all jelly I took the championship from under you?" Angel said, stretching.

Rose shrugged looking at Sam.

"we're practically flipping into a laycool" she pulled a face

"and you're getting doused in pink paint after the match" Rose winked at angel, pointing up where the crew was setting up.

"back with the Rose-Sami Adventure prankster team!" Sam laughed picking her training shorts in place.

"handicap match" Angel nodded before the three started talking tactics.

"go away" Angel said, spotting Mike on the side of the ring, continuing her

Mike rolled his eyes, "I've got Chocolate" he raised the coca bar in his hand

"bye ladies" she said automatically.

"hypocrite!" Sam through, tying her hair again.

Angel stopped mid-rope, "really?"

"yep," Sam teased,

"well you're going to prank me week in and week out until mania" Angel pouted,

"she has a point, and its chocolate" rose pointed out.

"just go. Bye lover boy" Sam said to Mike as she cocked her head.

"you're just jeoulose" Mike answered her with a smirk,

"psh"

"Sam, stop being jelly" Angel pouted, sitting on the apron as Mike hugged her,

"young love" rose pretended to wipe her imaginary tears,

The couple ignored them as Mike slung his arm around the brunette.

People could see it from a million miles . every single one of them, except themselves.

"so where do you want to go?" Mike said.

"hmm" she pursued her lips as the January weather wrapped its self around them, "something healthy?"

"subway it is" he flashed a smile.

.

Angel's music hit as she walked out on to the ring, where Sami and Rosalie called her.

"Ladies" she acknowledged,

"don't you ladies us" Sam said, "we brought you here to push Maryse down a few notches, not to take her place" she argued,

"Sami, I'm not taking her place, honestly, you think I'm that self-centered"

"ever since you got that title you changed." Rose stated cocking her head to the side narrowing her eyes.

"you wanted me to take her championship, remember?"

"and so the protégé turns on their trainer?" Sam raised an eyebrow

"you're going all Cena on us" Rose muttered.

"gosh you two are unbelievable. Just because I beat Maryse and not you doesn't mean you have to get jealousy."

"Sam, us? Jealous?" Rose asked,

"rose lets go, plan b" Sam looked on with mistchive as both she and Rose rolled out the ring.

"What-" Angel began,

Just as Sam pushed a big red button and hot pink paint fell all over Angel

"enjoy being on our bad side" with a toss of her hair, Sam and rose made their way back as angel tried wiping her eyes.

.

"I need a shower" Angel muttered being backstage,

"you think?" Mike told her

Just then, angel's eyes turned evil as she went and hugged the Ohio native.

"angel!" she shrieked, as she got hot pink paint on his white shirt.

"yes honey?" she said looking up at him

"go shower" he tore her off him with a smirk.

Rose and Sam high-five as they looked at the younger diva

She shot them a glare,

"hey, it's not their fault their heel self's are such pranksters" Adam said, trying to stop laughing

"stop or I'll pink paint you" she said turning on her heels fighting a laugh.

Sam and rose made their way with angel entering the locker room.

Angel's eyebrows knotted as she saw a pale pink envelop taped to her locker-area.

Her hot-pink hands grabbed it before turning to rose and Sam who shrugged.

'Dearest Angelica,

How are you love? I can see you're okay. But not for long. Not until I hurt you just like you hurt me. Love is toxic'

"Creepy much?" rose said with a cocked eyebrow.

"its seems like a nut job letter, any of you made it?" Angel asked,

"no" Sam shook her head,

"really?"

"yeah, only on-screen heel Rosalie and Sami would do something like that, not the real us" rose explained

Weird.


	10. Chapter 10

Angel's face scrunched up at the note she had in hand. The same one she found the other day in the locker room.

It could easily be another diva or superstar, but they all said that they didn't.

The long haired brunette shrugged, before throwing the fragrant piece of paper in the bin, before heading to shower.

Right now, she was rooming with Mike. As Vince instructed, to 'have better communication for the fans to relate' or something, angel was pretty much daydreaming the whole time.

Shoot her.

With Sam and Rose a few doors down, and Mike probably with the guys right now.

She entered the bathroom, hearing the room door open. Angel shrugged it off, it was mostly Mike, locking the bathroom door and letting the warm steam fill the room.

Angel now dressed in her green and pink PJ's walked out of the bathroom. Only to freeze at the sight.

Roses where everywhere.

And when the tiny diva says everywhere. She means everywhere. All the way from the door, to the bed, to the bathroom door.

She spotted a card near one of the roses near the door.

Picking it up, seeing the exact same handwriting that was on the card.

With trembling hands, she called Rose.

"hey rose…could you come to my room?"

"what's wrong angel?"

"you'll see when you come."

Soon, the blond and brunette entered the hotel room, only to awe at the view.

"awe, who's the lover?"

"and why do you look pale?" Sam continued.

"here" she handed them the card to rose, who read it out loud,

 _"what do you think, love? That you'll go off with only a note? I'm going to hurt you, exactly the way you hurt me. I'll keep coming for you till the last rose dies."_

"what exactly did you do to this person? He she could be a fan" Sam said, trying to rationalize the situation.

"I don't even know what the hell I did to this…thing!" Angel said, racking her hand in her hair.

At that second, the room door flung open, revealing Mike.

"what's up ladies?" he said, getting in closing the door behind him, "who got roses?" he said, his eyes looking around the room, resting on one particular rose.

Rose handed Mike the card, the sandy haired man scanned it, before his eyes landing on that rose again.

"roses do wither" Sam pointed out.

Mike reached out for the rose he spotted earlier, taking it out of the bunch.

"this one's plastic" he said in a controlled tone, his knuckles turning white.

A small gasp sounded in the room, coming from angel.

"okay, we told Vince, now what?" angel said a look of worry on her face,

"don't worry, you'll be safer like this" rose and Sam reassured the brunette.

"but I've got a freaking stalker. And according to the hotel, nobody took the extra key to the room. Meaning they got one somehow" she stressed

"we're going to another town anyways, try to relax a bit" Sam said, hugging the shorter brunette,

"why don't you come over to our place?" Rose encouraged, "where going to be in Montana anyways" she added with a shrug,

Angel nodded, staying over. Easy right?

Besides, being at someone's home, is, well, home-ier than staying at hotels for the better part of the week.

Sam yawned, continuing her animated conversation with Maria

"welcome to our humble home" Rose said, opening the lock the door.

"why is your home off road?" angel wondered, standing on the porch of the slanted-roofed house they call home

Sam rolled her eyes, explaining that their parents got them the house after high school graduation, with the main house on the road.

Angel 'ahead' when rose flung to door open.

Walking into the foyer into the house Sam and rose consider home, to the left side of the stairs, which a rose says, gets to the bedrooms.

Rose led angel through the maze of corridors on the second floor, flinging a door open,

"guest room" rose announced as angel got her bag in.

"you have a woodsy theme going all out, don't you" angel asked, hurling her bag into the slanted-roofed room.

"craftsmen" rose commented with a smile,

"rose, remember when we fought over the master bedroom?" Sam asked with a smile,

"yeah" rose laughed, "we argued over the room. In the end we turned it into a gym" rose explained, opening a door revealing all the training equipment,

"till this day, how we unpacked everything is a mystery" Sam mused out loud,

"psh" rose grinned, descending the stairs with angel and Sam.

Rose hurled the girls to the kitchen, giving each a task to do after they thorowly went through everything in the pantry,

"we're making Falafel" Rose said with a grin, "by the way, both our mom 's and dad's are coming over tonight, " she shot Sam a look,

"Rose's falafel…" Sam said, with a dreamy sigh,


	11. Chapter 11

"lets go out tonight" Mike said with a smile, breaking the kiss,

"hmhmm" Angel muttered opening her hazel eyes, meeting his blue orbs. "where to?"

"just dress formal" Mike laughed, as the duo entered catering,

Angel 'hmmed' mindlessly, grabbing a salad box, paying for it then returning to the group of friends.

"you and nick broke up?" Maria asked astonished, looking at rose,

"ah" rose simply said, stabbing her own salad.

Sam munched her apple. Not saying anything.

since she didn't even like the guy. Not the slightest bit. She shook her head. She knew it would happen sooner or later. Specially that rose is too soft to break up with anyone.

Much the blonds surprise, the brunette have been taking it…quite well.

Silence followed in the table, till Maria broke it,

"I'm getting released" she quietly said,

Angel looked at the redhead in disbelieve, "why?" she pouted,

"the moment the word 'other projects' pop up" she trailed off, placing her head propped on her hands.

"we'll miss you 'Ria" Sam pouted, hugging the redhead,

"yeah yeah, you better start living without me" Maria winked, her normal comicness returning.

.

"I don't feel so good" angel muttered, not being able to move a muscle.

"you don't look so good either" Sam shouted back at the frail looking girl.

"you're heated up" rose commented, pretending that her hand sizzled when she placed it on her forehead.

"ugh.." angel said, getting up getting her phone. "Mike and I are going out tonight, I just can't lik-" the brunette couldn't continue her sentence, darting to the bathroom.

"no way she's going out tonight" Sam said in a matter of fact tone.

Rose nodded, checking on the brunette emptying her stomach contents in the toilet.

.

"she's sick, Mike" rose quietly said into the phone

"ah…aha….aha…mashy bye" rose ended the call. (mashy = okay)

"what?" said the roll of blankets, formally known as angel,

"he's coming over" rose stated,

Angel sighed.

"girl, you're so pale…"

"and I feel like my stomach is playing ping-pong with enzymes" Angel shot, "and I know you two were going out tonight" she added,

Sam looked guilty for a second before shrugging it off,

"no, I don't want you missing out what ever because of me" angel pouted,

"is she crazy? Is she? Has the fever gotten to her brain?" Sam started, getting up as if wanting to hurt Angel,

"she's just messin' with you, sah Sam?" rose said, with her eyebrows raised.

Angel rolled her eyes when a knock came through,

"I brought soup" Mike announced, walking in with a pot in hand, "grandma's recipe" he added, scanning the brunette wrapped in blankets, looking nauseated,

"awe…" rose and Sam coo-ed at the same time,

"go, Mike's taking care of me," she continued her previous conversation, "go."

"Mike, why does she think a simple outing is more important than taking care of her?"

Mike shrugged, raising his hands in defense,

"I know you two are more fighting recently, so just go, bond or whatever" Angel made an attempt to 'shoo' them with her hands,

Rose poked her tongue, "you know, having sex when you're sick is just as contagious" she said with a wink, grabbing her purse and Sam on either hands and darting out.

Angel gapped at her shorter friend, before turning to look at Mike's bemused face.

Mike pouted, kissing angel's cheek before getting off the bed and pouring her a bowl of soup,

"where did you make that anyways?" Angel nodded slowly to the pot of hot liquid.

Mike shrugged, "I went down to kitchen, fought my way with the chief to let me make it, no biggie," he said, grabbing a table putting it near angel, before setting the plate on it,

"you didn't have to-" angel started up,

"angel, it's okay for people to do you things once in a while" Mike said with a gleam in his eye, before souping an amount of the soup in the spoon, trailing it to angel's lips with his hand under it "open up" Mike said, rolling his eyes,

Angel did as told, "mmm" she mmed, as the warm liquid made its way down her esophagus.

"its good" angel concluded, after finishing two bowls, Mike refusing her to even touch the spoon, "but world war three is coming to conclusion in my stomach" she said, feeling nauseated,

"bathroom?"

She shook her head no, curling up to Mike.

"you're warm" Mike stated,

"I feel freezing," she said in a low tone,

Mike silently covered angel up with the sheets, turning the TV on via remote as the two laid there.

.

Angel's third trip to the bathroom as she heaved into the toilet.

Nothing stayed in her stomach, she leant to the cool tiles, placing her cheek on them.

"you look terrible" Mike said, worry flashing in his eyes, "should I call a doctor"

"no" the hazel eyed – nauseated – woman whimpered,

"angel, this isn't like a common cold, trust me" the sandy haired wrestler stressed,

"just..no doctors" Angel said, mustering enough energy to pull herself from the floor, leaning against the sink with the water running.

Mike sighed, running a hand over his face before pulling angel's bangs back.

He had angel slanged to his side when they turned back to the bed.

The first thing the blue-eyed man saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

Red lipstick smeared on the mirror, with a scarlet scarf slanged on the side with something weighing it down.

Upon further notice, the smearing was words.

'you told on me, bitch. Don't you dare tell anyone about me. Next time it's going to be worst than food poisoning for you and lover boy, doll.'

Angel looked up at Mike, curious on why he stopped.

Her hazel eyes followed his blue ones, to freeze on the spot.

"he's been here again" she muttered, tears tingling in her eyes.

Mike squeezed her hand, before untying the scarlet scarf, revealing pieces of twisted metal inside,

He emptied the content of the scarf on the bed, silently asking angel what they were.

Her long fingers twisted it and turned, before the remaining color in her face drained,

"its my necklace" she said, her eyes wide, her fingers dropping the metal.

Mike inspected it, Angel still sitting cross-legged frozen on the bed.

Angel's suspicion was true. You could see pieces of the wing-like markings on various pieces.

Angel brought up her legs to her stomach, looking as fragile as a glass doll.

"why is he coming after me Mike, why?" she whimpered, "what did I ever do to…to…this m-monster?" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mike sat beside her, her head in his lap, playing with her hair and drawing random patterns on her back.

Truth is, he didn't know what to do. How this person got in and out the room so quickly. Why he was coming at angel. And how did he get close enough to actually poison angel?

Mike sighed, leaning his head to the headboard, making sure not to move the fast asleep angel. He vowed to himself that he'd never let her sleep crying again.


	12. TG special

"And it's time to put a star in our reasonably priced car!" Jeremy Clarckson announced, walking onto the stage away from Richard Hammond and James May. Richard was still grumbling about being called a Smurf.

"My guest tonight, the first person to have an actual talk with the Stig, is also a tall dwarf and a full inch taller than Richard in heels, normaly, when she looses she finds herself staring at the ceiling pined under another person! Can you please put your hand together for, Angel!" Jeremy said.

A brunette walked onto the stage with a bright smile adorning her features as she re-positioned the Diva's title on her shoulder. She was wearing a colorful flowy top, held in place by a black vest, and a black short skirt and a pair of knee high heeled shoes.

"welcome to the show!" he said, raising her hand then giving her a hug. "you barely reach my chest" Jeremy mocked laughing as he sat down  
"do not pick on my height! " she pouted,. Jeremy laughed nervously  
"First off, professional Car Driving, Real or Fake?"  
Angel laughed, going along with the joke, "oh its fake, you know, there's the good cars and the bad cars" the whole studio cracked up.  
"but really, you're a WWE Diva, a wrestler, most people think 'tall, mighty, scars, tatto's'how is it like?"  
"breaking the stereotype please? Not all the guys on the roster are monsters slash freaks you know? That hurts you thinking that way" she put a hand on her heart mockingly, "but its really fun being in that squared ring" she smiled  
"okay let's talk cars" he said, putting his hands on his knees.  
"you have a Suzuki Swift" he said making a face like he bit onto lemons  
WWE Diva's champion smiled a huge smile and added enthusiastically  
"I though you liked hunchbacks!"  
"yeah, not the ones that bend your spine!"  
"cherry red, oh I have a bicycle too!"  
"you have got to be kidding me" Jeremy said rolling his eyes  
"nope! No kidding it even works in Michigan's Snow " she nodded, her hair in waterfall braid on one side.  
"but a bicycle! Aren't you supposed to be a wrestler?" he gestured to the belt that sat on the seat next to her.  
"well, its eco friendly, its fast when I ride it, it helps avoid all the traffic, its easily parked, no one would dare steal a pink bike aaaannd it's a good work out!" she said in one breath counting them on her fingers  
Jeremy made a choking sound and looked up throwing his head before asking

"What about The Miz, he's your Boyfriend right?".  
"nope, fiancé , what about him?" she said, wiggling her hand.  
"what does he drive?" trying so hard to keep a car themed conversation.  
"uhh..I don't know what Mike drives..oh! I know its blue! And fast-ish.."  
"god almighty"  
Jeremy threw his hands up "okay, car talk with you isn't going to go anywhere"  
Angel innocently raised her arms in defense.  
"you know that she's a danger magnet?"  
"what? Just 'cause I brok four fingers, had a few concsions, and am a wrestler doesn't mean anything!"  
"what about your lap? Do you know that she" he said pointing to her "nearly flipped the car!" a clip showed as the Lacetti drove on the two side wheels. "you could have gotten a few broken bones!"  
"hey, been there, done that! it's my first track experience! Might as well make the most of it, I even did a whole lap on two wheels" she argued.  
"you could have got killed!" Jeremy shrieked.  
"I told them to send one of the 'car' guys here, but nooo! They have to send Angel" she rolled her hazel eyes.  
"You flipped the damn car!"  
"no, Almost remember? I wanna see what you would do in the ring" she challenged  
"okay subject change, again, Stig was sitting next to you when you almost flipped the car correct?"  
"Yeah he was, good guy you have there"  
"wait, he talked!"  
"yea doesn't he do that to everyone?" she cocked her head to the side.  
"The Stig everybody is not Mute!" Jeremy announced.  
"he even took his helmet off!"  
she said smugly. Jeremy looked seconds away from a heart attack  
"he's also a good teacher, but I'm better" Angel winked then clarified "I think they have a clip" she looked over to a camera man who raised his thumb as the footage came on screen

Angel was Wrestling Stig on the grassy patch in the track, finally sweeping his legs making him fall. Then she smoothed her short skirt before waving to the camera.

"and that happened when"  
"before I rolled the car over" Angel nodded  
"So you did roll the car over! Just a question, don't bodyslam me, how many cars did you go threw?"  
Angel fidgeted holding up five fingers, looking the other way "four? about the rolling over the car..Almost well, it was a hard curve and I was jetlagged and stuff" she motioned around  
"this and Jetlagged"  
"yea, We arrived at the airport when Stephanie told me I have to guest star here, not any other guy with an obsession with cars, so Mike drove me off here while he went back to the arena to a house show that I was supposed to be in,by the way, then they toke me out in the track" she counted off on her fingers then added "I also had to drive in this skirt!"  
"in this skirt?"  
"and heels" she chimed  
"so you driving Jetlagged, with a skirt and heels on add to that that you a wrestler, that's a lot to write down " he concluded  
"yea pretty much," she nodded, her brown- streaked pink and blue – hair bounced. "and I match the car"  
"and she matches the car" Jeremy threw his hands up.  
"who wants to see her lap?" Jeremy added  
the crowd cheered their yes as the footage rolled.  
The car started up to a fast start "that's a good start" Jeremy commented  
the car speeded along the first few corners  
"I hope this doesn't give me helmet hair" Angel commenter looking forward.  
"it's a weird Helmet!" Angel defended as the crowd laughed.  
"going through Chicago, in between the lines yes!" Jeremy commented  
"it looks so slow!" Angel said looking at inside car-her  
"that's it, it looks slow but it's actually fast. Going through hammerhead"  
"this is where the car almost flipped" Angel commented.

the bright car made its was threw Wilson's bent flawlessly  
the camera flipped back on her "Ahh!" she yelped as she went through the next corner

"coming into Bacharach! WOW now that's fast!" Jeremy commented as the car "swooshed' next to the tires.  
weird music suddenly blasted in the car.  
"Stig" Angel in the car seethed, narrowing her eyes, making the crowd laugh.  
"you know I toke these out during practice too" Angel Chimed in.  
"threw Gambon," the back tires slightly flew as the car crossed the finish line.  
the crowd cheered again as Angel saluted them.

"Angel " Jeremy said grabbing the clip board.  
"remember: skirt, heels, jetlagged, first time on a track.." she trailed off, making him laugh.  
"you did it in..where do you think you are?" she leaned forward to take a better view.  
"as long as I'm above a minuet 50 I'm good" she nodded to herself  
"Angel, you did it in..a minute" pause  
"comone!" Angel said clasping her hands by her lips.  
"and forty-"  
Angel breathed out  
"Forty-six point One!" he announced as the crowd gasped (along with angel), and clapped for her  
"that puts you above Michael Sheen and Gordon Ramsay!"Jeremy continued, placing the name in its place.  
"that means that I'm number six!" Angel clapped happily  
"and our fastest Diva!" he reminded  
"I'm the only diva" Angel rolled her eyes standing up along with Jeremy  
"ladies and gentel men, ANGEL!"  
He Hugged and swung her around making the camera men dive to avoid death by stilletos and held her on the air.  
"Jeremy!" she said annoyed, sweeping his foot somehow making him slip and drop her.

Angel huffed as she stepped around Jeremy as she blew kisses to the crowd, took her Belt and stepped off the Stage. She stopped to high-five Hammond, before disappearing in the crowd


	13. Chapter 13

TWO MONTHS AFTER ANGEL'S DEBUT

"Welcome back, im Matt Stricker and where going to interview our newest Diva's Champion; Angel!"

"Thats me" *cheerful*  
"So how does it feel getting the Divas Championships only 2 months after you debut?"

"it feels really awesome to tell the truth, I made history by winning it only after 60 days ithink" *excitedly says*

"so moving on from the Title you Majored in Art and Literature right? That's an intresting mix for a now Diva, don't you think, Angel"

"Ever since I was a little girl, Art was my safe place, my safe zone, a place where I could do anything and everything I've ever wanted, I'm self taught, never toke formal classes. I never was the 'it' girl as you can call it, I was always an ugly duckling so drawing, painting, scribbling shadings, I've done it all. Same goes for Lit, it's basically a free ticket to any place I want" *fidgets wit hands*

"And back in Boston you worked as a.."

"As a wedding photographer slash singer" *Laughs*

"and you did that, why?"

"first, it's nice seeing people in their happy time, capturing that moment for them forever, besides I wasn't half as bad"

"you said you where always the ugly duckling, why is that?"

"Well, matt, I've always battled my weight, I mean I was nearly always the heaviest kid in the class, the last one to get picked in PE, and my self-esteem back then was almost non-existence, add to that problems at home, you get a really interesting mix."

" Going to the point of Family, do you have any siblings?"

*laughs* "yup, I do, An older brother that means the world to me even if I see him once a week or on Skype"

"An Older brother? The guys have to be scared of that"

"More than the fact that I can kick the butts?"

*laughs* "maybe, rumor is you and The Miz are dating"

"whaaat? Where did u get that from?" *innocently looks up*

"there had been hints, he's been saving you from superstars and tagging along in inter-gender matches, and I think we saw a kiss that day you defeated Maryse and John"

*blushes* "well, what I could tell you, it's a maybe, and that kiss was a total coincidence!"

"getting overly defensive are we? Back to the topic has Older brother, has he ever beaten someone up over you?"

"Weeelllll, Damon has his dramatic moments, I really have my dough's that he should be a Superstar, some family matches" *laughs*

"now that would most certainly be interesting, now back to the Miz-"

"didn't we move on from that? Seriously stay on one topic" *mock seriousness*

"you didn't really answer have you?"

"okay fine, were dating, happy?"

"very, okay, so have anything in particular shaper you're in-ring skills?"

"I just wanna show people how good I could be *laughs* I want them to respect me 'cause of all the risks I'm willing to take, I don't want them to judge me just because I'm a Diva, and since I'm a diva I can't wrestle, another reason why I'm okay with taking on Superstars"

"Who are your closest friends in the WWE, So far?"

*smiles* "Defiantly Rose and Sam, Miz is pretty high on that list, Stephanie also, I'm also becoming good friends with Maryse and Natalya"

"rumor is, you are ought to appear as a guest client on Project runway how true is that?"

"Its pretty true, its Sam and Rose, Maryse, Natalya, Beth, Eve and Kelly Kelly and me"*marks of on her fingers*

"Okay wrapping up, any final words?"

"I would just like to say to everyone to just follow your dreams, listen to your heart, no matter how hard to situation is, there's always that light at the end on the tunnel, and just..be your selves"


End file.
